Prior art shutter mechanisms usually employed springs, fluid under compression or electromagnetic devices to uncover relatively small openings such as camera apertures for light transmission. The shutter mechanism described herein covers a relatively large opening for transmission of the high energy beam and the commensurately large cover plates are required to operate from fully closed to fully open position within a millisecond after the beam arrives at normal energy value to provide the step function operation.